


One night stand

by allmyshipsumqra (orphan_account)



Series: the fem!mormor series [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allmyshipsumqra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Moran and Jamie Moriarty meet in a club, they later go at Jamie's flat and sex follows.<br/>Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Nathalie Dormer as Sarah (Sebastian) and Olivia Wild, with the "Tron legacy" haircut. But I'm no one to tell you what to do so picture whoever you want. Not beta'd so if you see any mistakes it would be nice to let me know, forgive the french native speaker I am for them.  
> Enjoy!

The music was loud, too loud to hear what that guy was telling her. She could read on his lips but didn't really want to bother with that, he wasn't even that attractive and she wanted to be in an other woman's bed today- not a man's. She smiled at him and made a sign to show him she was going to the loo. Eventually she arrived there after pushing her way through the crowd. Sarah checked herself in the mirror, not so bad for someone who spend two hours dancing in the middle of other sweaty people she thought when she saw her face and her slightly crumpled dress. The blonde put some more lipstick and went back to the dance floor, she saw the guy that had been hitting on her (Ash? She didn't even remember his name) and tried to go as far from him as she could. It's not that he wasn't attractive, he was sweet and pleasant to look at but she really wasn't in that mood tonight.

After twenty minutes, a brunette walked over to her at the bar and winked at Sarah. She was attractive and the blonde could really see herself with that woman in bed. They started talking, small talk and the woman's- Jamie's - body language indicated that she wanted the same thing: a one night stand. After a Martini for Sarah and an Apple Jack for Jamie, they were outside, snogging as they waited for the tube. They were going at Jamie's flat and the way there seemed quite short.

When they arrived there, the only thing Sarah had the time to notice was that the furniture seemed expensive. She was roughly pushed against the door for more kissing and they both lost their clothes and underwear on the way to the bedroom. The bed was gigantic so Sarah used that opportunity to spread her partner on it. They kissed passionately until the blonde broke the kiss and started to suck Jamie's neck. She was careful not to leave any mark and was rewarded by the moans escaping the other's mouth. She went down until she could place a more tender kiss between her breasts and then slowly made her way to her right nipple. Sarah let her tongue flicker against it and then closed her lips around the flesh. She sucked, licked and bit and each time there was a moan or the other's back was arching up. Sarah did the same to the other nipple and it seemed that this one was even more sensitive. She kissed her way South and sucked at the sensitive flesh under the belly button. Sarah looked up at Jamie and smirked at her while licking her lips, she was already slick and only the sight of it made the blond want to taste her. She licked her labia and let her tongue flicker across her clitoris, giving some short teasing licks. Then she used the flat of her tongue, starting from as low as she could and so very slowly going up. Jamie was moaning and one of her hand grabbed her hair, pulling, Sarah moaned and licked even more enthusiastically. After some delightful minutes the blonde decided to spice things up, she tipped her middle finger inside her partner and slowly penetrated her. After some back and forth she added a second one, keeping her tongue on the other's clitoris that seemed really sensitive. 

Jamie could only focus on that wet, hot, pleasure between her legs. It felt so good and she couldn't remember the last time she had so good sex. As much as she liked to be pleased she wanted to make things last and it was time for her to be in control. "Wait" she said panting, that made Sarah look up to her and stop what she was doing. "You deserve some pleasure too" she said with a smirk and made the other woman crawl back to her. She kissed her deeply, loving to taster herself on the other's tongue and then rolled them over. Jamie went right away for her nipples, they were bigger then hers and she loved the feeling of them on her tongue. She licked, sucked and bit both of them, teasing the one her mouth wasn't devoted to with her finger. She licked the other's stomach and her tongue gave some light, teasing licks on her clitoris and labia. 

Sarah had be arching to be touch and this was amazing. Soon enough she was a moaning mess, moving more than she should and it obliged Jamie to keep her in place with her hands. She had more strength than you would think when you first saw her and Sarah loved that. The blonde was lost in all that pleasure when the tongue gently made its way inside of her. The tongue went in and out slowly and often went up to tease the woman's clitoris. Sarah loved that but what she loved more was to have her mouth on a wet pussy while someone was doing that to her.

"Sixty nine" she moaned and Jamie happily obliged. They both only used their tongues, it was easier in this position, and it felt even better. To give and been given pleasure at the same time. Sarah used her tongue inside of her partner and it owned her a deep moan, she could feel the other's tights trembling and knew she was close. She, herself was close and after some more licks moaned in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, Jamie followed soon after and let her head fall between the blonde's legs.

When they both caught their breath, and were lying next to each other, Sarah turned to her partner "That was amazing" she said, the other only nodded. "You can use the bathroom before leaving" she said after a while. Sarah got the hint -anyway she wasn't planning to stay- and got up. She went to the bathroom and picked up her clothes on the way. She dressed and washed her face before going back to the bedroom to take her bag. Jamie was under the covers and she had taken a magazine, "Leave your number" she said not looking up. "Will do" Sarah said and left a note with a fake number on it, as good as it had been she never slept with the same person. The blonde left and took a cab to her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but I have an other story that could happen after that in the back of my head so if anyone wants it I'll write it.


End file.
